


Heartbreak Has Green Eyes

by rSilvers (NovaShadow)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaShadow/pseuds/rSilvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People deal with shock in different stages and in different ways. For some people, the world falls into a hush, the only sound is the thud thud thud of your heart. For others, all the surroundings fade away and the tragic thing becomes the center of your focus. The colors go gray, the edges seem fuzzy when everything important and painful and heartbreaking is in sudden clarity.</p><p>---</p><p>You witness Alfred flirting with someone else, again, and you just couldn't take it anymore. You go to confront him and he completely dismisses you, accusing you of overreacting and seeing something that isn't there so you leave, telling him that you're going to be staying with Gilbert a while. After a few days, you go back to get something and find Alfred drunk out of his fucking mind, howling in grief and begging for forgiveness because he thought you were going to break up with him. Will you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Has Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first foray into the Hetalia fandom, hopefully I haven't made Alfred and Gilbert too OOC. My take on them, since they're not entirely serious in the show, is to make them more mature. They actually act like adults. I suppose this is a modern AU because I'm making them country ambassadors instead of country personifications.
> 
> Anyways, please comment and kudos!
> 
> Also, prompts are wide open!

\---

People deal with shock in different stages and in different ways. For some people, the world falls into a hush, the only sound is the _thud thud thud_ of your heart. For others, all the surroundings fade away and the tragic _thing_ becomes the center of your focus. The colors go gray, the edges seem fuzzy when everything important and _painful and heartbreaking_ is in sudden clarity.

From 40 feet away, it’s remarkable how all of a sudden, you could see the specks of dust on Alfred’s glasses, or how the corners of his eyes crinkle when he throws his head back, bellowing with laughter.

It’s remarkable how from 40 feet away on such a beautiful and sunny April afternoon, you can feel _ice_ creeping into your chest. Traveling from the tips of your shaking fingers, up your goose bump arms and fracturing your heart. All you hear is _thud thud thud_ as you stumble back, nearly losing your footing as you turn heel and **_run_**.

You run until your heart’s ready to explode, you run until your legs shake because can’t hold the weight of your _pain pain pain_ , you run until your eyes blur and the floor is suddenly sideways, you run until your knees give out and you dive straight into the pavement. And even then, you struggle back onto your feet to continue running because _what else is there to do?_

You lurch forward in exhaustion, body entirely overexerted, rounding a corner and barreling straight into a hard chest. The both of you go tumbling down in a heap.

“Shit, (Y/N)?” The silver-haired man croaked, rubbing his probably bruised elbow. You were still reeling from your revelation, not hearing him over the _thud thud thud_ of your head; you had quite a fall. And fall you certainly had. _Hard_.

“…(Y/N), what’s wrong?” Gilbert rumbled, keeping a firm grip on your forearms as he helped you up. You shook your head; you weren’t ready to say anything, fearing that you would just start wailing uncontrollably. Taking advantage of his strength, you practically slumped against him, having him support all of your weight. He shifted you in his arms so that your shoulder and forehead were braced against his chest.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you run before, little _Spatzi_ ,” he chuckled, eyes desperately trying to catch yours. He’s never seen you in this state before. Gilbert had confessed to you years ago but knew you were absolutely head-over-heels for everyone’s favourite American idiot. He accepted this and moved on, but couldn’t help but have a soft spot for his little sparrow.

His grip tightened on your shoulders as he glanced around, trying to find the cause of your- **_fuck, that fucking idiot are you fucking kidding me right now?_**

Gil nearly growled in anger, leading you away from the Town Hall, hailing a cab and giving the driver the address to yours and Alfred’s apartment. Time moved in a colorless, mute blur as your best friend manhandled you up the stairs to your apartment. Wait, _no no no_ \- You try to scrabbled out of the German’s arms and away from your and _Alfred’s_ home.

“Spatzi, don’t worry, we’re just here to get some of your shit, you’re staying with me until Al get’s his fucking head out of his ass and explains himself,” Gil bargained calmly, managing to soothe you enough to open the door. You move in a haze, mechanically packing a few sets of clothing, your work things, and toothbrush. Gil ushers you out and hails another cab to take you back to his house. He tries to engage you in conversation to add some levity to all of _this_. You absentmindedly nod along, forehead pressed against the cool windowpane.

_Why, Al?_

\---

Gilbert had set up him in his guest room, ordered your favourite Chinese food, and started up his xbox. He managed to get you talking after an hour or so after you had arrived. You were currently playing Lego Marvel Superheroes and Gil was screaming because he couldn’t beat a race to collect some random character.

“I fucking call hacks man, this is fucking impossible!” He screeched, throwing his controller at the couch and grumbling German expletives under his breath. You cackled, picking up the controller and giving it a shot. You had managed to find a shortcut Gil didn’t notice, completing the race with seconds to spare.

“You just suck, dude,” you stuck your tongue out at him. He flipped you the bird and switched to Netflix. He put on an episode of Sons of Anarchy and you both dug into the food. He was in the middle of explaining a plot point you had missed when your phone went off. You dug into the seats of the sofa for a moment before you found it.

 _Alfred Jones_ the caller ID read. You inhaled sharply, debating whether or not to pick up. You gripped the phone hard as you stood and excused yourself.

“Hello?” You kept your tone light and calm. _How could you?_

“Hey babe!” He chirped, the TV in the background nearly drowning out his voice. _Don’t call me that, you don’t deserve it._

“What’s up, Al?” _Please don’t lie to me_.

“Just wonderin’ where ya were since you left the meeting before I did,” his voice was muffled, probably eating something. “Are you comin’ home soon?” _I can’t_.

“I’m at Gil’s, we’ve just ordered some dinner. I promised I’d watch Sons of Anarchy with him,” you bit your lip, pressing the palm of your hand against your eye, forcing the tears back.

“Oh?” His voice tensed. He knew that you and Gilbert were just friends. You had spelled that out for him early in your relationship with the blond because you knew that he had a thin net over his green-eyed beast; it didn’t take much for it to tear through him. You spent months reassuring him that he was the only one on your mind, the only one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. It took a while but he managed to grapple with the beast better because he trusted you, without a shadow of a doubt. But he couldn’t help it sometimes since you were always talking with the silver-haired man.

Al didn’t want to toot his own horn or anything but he knew you had a type: charismatic, loud, cocky, funny, and _smitten_. And smitten they both were. Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn’t hard on the eyes either, which was exactly why Alfred was always weary of the both of you hanging out by yourselves. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Gil either, he had worked with the German ambassador for years, and they’ve known each other for ages! It was just- He couldn’t help but notice how similar he was with the German. Sure, Gil was a bit more obnoxious than he was, but not with you. With you, he was all soft smiles and gentle eyes and **_fuck._**

“Are you coming back after you finish eating? I can go pick you up!” Alfred’s voice strained to sound bright and not like he wanted to punch a brick wall until his hands bled.

Even from miles away, you could pick up on the undercurrent of seething anger in his words. You knew he didn’t like you goofing off with Gil alone but a cold stab of betrayal pierced you. _But it’s okay if you look at someone else like they hung the fucking moon in the sky?_ It was petty, you knew it was a low blow, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care enough at the moment.

“Actually, Gil asked me to stay over the night, he’s got some paperwork he wanted me to help him through. You know how he is with forms,” you forced a chuckle, choking on your own white lie. The line was silent for a few moments.

“…Can it take a rain check? I’ve had a rough day and was hopin’ that we could spend the rest of it together,” Alfred was grinding his teeth, nostrils flaring in rage. He needed to get you away from Gilbert **now**.

“But I promised him, Alfred,” you were relieved when your voice didn’t waver over his name, “I won’t be long.” _I miss you_. You pressed your hand over your mouth, muffling your whimpers as your eyes dampened and overflowed, streaking your trembling cheeks.

“…Please (Y/N), come _home_.” Alfred was not above begging and pleading, especially when he was drowning in dread, rage, jealousy, and a misplaced feeling of loss. He pressed his forehead on the table in front of over, doubled over and nearly vibrating with anxiety, unease, fury, and- **_get away from him. Please come back to me, please._**

You put the phone down, sliding down the wall and pressing your face into your knees. _Yes, always._

“Okay,” you croaked, “I’ll be home soon.” You hung up on him, wiping at your face to make yourself somewhat decent. You emerged from the other room, nearly walking straight into Gil, again.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he frowned, arms crossed. You didn’t bother keeping up a façade, sniffling pathetically. His eyes softened, opening his arms so you could step into them. The crook of his neck pillowed your teary face and you clung to him. You warbled something along the lines of going home to just talk and that you’ll come back right after if Alfred was an asshole about it.

Gil’s frown deepened, grip strengthening but acquiesced all the same.

“You come back to me when you’re finished, okay? You can’t be forgivin’ him every time he flirts with someone who isn’t you,” Gil barked, holding you protectively. You nodded weakly, letting Gil help you into your jacket and held still when he passed a moist towel across your face. You pressed a gentle kiss on his jaw as you left, whispering your thanks before catching a cab back to your apartment.

“This is the last fucking straw for that motherfucker,” Gil snarled as he watched your taxi pull away from the curb. “You’re not getting her back as long as I’m still _fucking alive_ , after this.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Spatzi means 'sparrow' in German, it's a term of endearment!
> 
> Prompts are open!


End file.
